Peter Kirkland: Coolest Angel Ever
by Just a Janus
Summary: UsCan. Peter, -Sealand- attempts to prove himself the best angel ever. First assignment: Love. Oneshot.


Peter Kirkland- top-notch angel, was listening to Arthur ramble on about something unimportant. He was already the coolest angel ever, so WHY was Arthur so intent on lecturing him? The older blond knitted his eyebrows in response to Peter's "Hm. Yeah."

Arthur crossed his arms. "Peter, are you listening to me?" Peter glanced up.  
>"Yeah, yeah. So when can Peter go on his first mission?" He grinned at the older man. Arthur shook his head.<br>"Lad, I'm afraid you won't be able to perform this properly if you don't pay attention to me."

Peter snorted and rolled his eyes. "Your rules are stupid! Peter can totally do this!"  
>"Hey! They're not-..." The man started, but found the better of himself and sighed. "Go ahead. Your first calling is for love. Go on now." He dismissed the boy into the streets.<p>

Peter ran down a busy New York City street, avoiding tourists and locals that scolded him for so recklessly darting around them. The sky was gray, and it was getting late. He was intent on finding his first subject, though. This dude had to be just right. Peter's blue eyes scanned each person he passed, attempting to decide which man would be the one for his plan. Then he saw him.

The guy walked out of a Starbucks, typing some message into his Blackberry, while trying not to spill his coffee. His pacific blue eyes narrowed; he was obviously having trouble texting and walking at the same time. The tall man stopped for a second to reply to the text he had received. Peter took his chance to strike.

The boy darted over to the guy, snatched his coffee, and ran. The man's mouth hung open while he watched Peter take off with his six dollar drink. After a second or two, he snapped out of it and shouted, "HEY, YOU LITTLE PRICK! GIVE THAT BACK!" He raced after the angel in disguise.

Peter dashed around shady corners and avoided irritated people, making sure not to spill the hot liquid.  
>"KID! C'mon, really? You're not even old enough for that stuff!" Alfred could easily just turn back and buy another coffee, but that stuff was six freaking dollars, and there was no way he was gonna lose to some kid, damn it!<p>

Peter continued running down the busy sidewalk, drink clutched to his chest. Next subject, next subject... Thunder rumbled in the distance.

That storm was approaching pretty fast.

He looked at people's faces, their expressions, body movements; all to determine which one would be the right pair for this dude. Worried brown eyes, angered green eyes, jubilant blue eyes. None of them were right... Peter stopped and searched.

"Hey, boy, are you okay?" A quiet voice was heard to Peter's left. He whipped his head toward the sound; a timid looking guy clinging to a bag of muffins from the pastry shop they were standing in front of held his hand out to Peter. "Y-you're running from something, eh?" He had a distinct Canadian accent. He cocked his head a little when the boy gave him no response. "You okay...?" Perfect. Peter held the coffee out to the guy. He jumped back a little. "I.. I don't need that." Peter shook his head and pushed it toward the Canadian again. Finally, the nervous man took the drink carefully between his fingers. "I-" He started, but Peter was off in a flash.

"THAT KID... HE STOLE MY... COFFEE..." Alfred panted as he ran up to where Peter had been standing, and leaned against the door of the pastry shop. "I really should... work out more often..." Alfred turned his head to the embarrassed man.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry...!" The dude blushed, and handed Alfred his coffee back. "He... he just handed it to me..and he ran away! I'm sorry!... Want a muffin?" He laughed sheepishly.  
>"Nah, S'okay, dude. Not your fault that kid jacked my Starbucks! Haha~" He grinned and held out his hand. "I'm Alfred." The Canadian smiled and shook Al's hand.<br>"Matthew. Nice to meet you."

Alfred almost left to go back home right then, but a drop of rain collided directly with his nose. Their surroundings had gotten considerably darker.  
>"You don't think it's gonna-" Matthew started, but was cut off by a sudden downpour of rain.<br>"Oh GOD." Alfred cursed."C'mon, Matt!" He grabbed Matthew's arm, and darted around the corner into an alley. There was an awning waiting for them as they rounded the building.

Arthur and Peter peeked at them from behind a dumpster. "Peter, what have you done?"  
>"I made them love! Peter's mission was a success!"<br>"You did _not_ make them fall in love. They're just standing under an awning together."  
>"No , Arthur-jerk! They are too in love! Look!"<p>

The two were smiling and talking; sharing the coffee. Matthew seemed to be typing something into Alfred's Blackberry... his own number, perhaps. The ninja-angels spied on them a little while longer until the rain ceased, and eventually Peter's subjects strode away hand in hand.

Arthur knitted his thick eyebrows into a stern look.  
>"How the bloody..."<br>"Did Peter win?" His blue eyes pleaded and stared into Arthur's emerald ones.  
>"No. You didn't even use magic, Peter; this doesn't count." The man crossed his arms.<br>"NO FAIR, JERK! I won!"  
>"Not today, Peter. Lets go home."<p>

Peter grumbled and took his dad's hand. "Peter still thinks he-"

_Poof._ The two disappeared within a cloud of smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hi, you guys! Hope you enjoyed this little oneshot. I _feed_ on reviews.

Bye!


End file.
